


Save him Love him Need him

by MerthurxCullen



Series: Valentines 2014 [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, Imprinting, Love, M/M, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Black has everything he could ask for until his imprint is almost killed and he has to do something he never thought he would do in order to save him, Jacob is about to realize that life has yet to give him everything he could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save him Love him Need him

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my valentines series please enjoy.
> 
> (Posted on FF Jan 1 2014)

Jacob smiled as he looked up at the night sky; he never noticed before just how beautiful it was, not till he became a wolf.

But a lot had changed since he became Alpha of his pack but one thing that remained the same was his boyfriend, Edward Masen, they had started during their freshmen year when Edward had visited the beach with some school friends and from there they were madly in love. Jacob fear that now he was a wolf he would imprint on someone and have to break Edward’s heart but once his new wolf eyes had landed on a worried Edward that fear was gone because in that moment he imprinted and couldn’t have been happier now he could share everything with his mate. 

Beside finding his mate while they were both in high school he was also in charge of his pack and keeping the people of la Push and Forks safe from any bloodsuckers that wished to feed on their land, but there was one coven that he and his pack could not touch, The Cullen’s, a long time ago his great grandfather had agreed to a treaty between them and as much as Jacob wanted to he couldn’t kill the Cullen’s as they had not broken the treaty.

It was unsettling for Jacob to know that his mate was sharing his school with four bloodsuckers while he was stuck in La push but he took comfort in the fact they didn’t drink from humans and even those Jacob couldn’t stand Edward being friends with them he just smiled when ever Edward would talk about them because nothing mattered more to him than his mates happiness.

_Jacob Vampires_ Sam’s voice came into his head as he shot up and watched his beta come into view.

_Get the pack_ Jacob ordered as he and Sam ran towards the scent.

Soon Jacob’s pack was by his side as they followed the scent.

_Billy called the doctor their not expecting anyone_ Paul informed him.

_What about Edward? Did anyone call him?_ Jacob worried as the scent lead them further into Forks.

_Billy was talking to him when I left_ Paul answered.

Jacob let go of the breath he was holding and sighed happy that his mate was safe but soon that happiness turned into fear as the scent came to a stop outside the Masen’s home.

Jacob growled as he stared up at the home of his mate and smelt vampire.

_It’s not any of The Cullen’s_ Jacob snarled.

“Let me go please” Edward’s weak voice came from inside the house, if it wasn’t for their wolf hearing they would have missed it.

_They hurt him_ Jacob bared his teeth readying himself to attack. _Protect Edward by any means_ Jacob ordered as they crushed into back of the house.

As Jacob made his way to where he could smell his mate he passed the dead bodies of Edward’s parents, Elizabeth and Edward senior, Jacob felt a sharp pain in his heart at seeing their cold lift less bodies as the realization that he had failed to protect the two most important people to his mate.

Edward’s scream pushed Jacob into the living to find a vampire holding him up while another made some cuts into his arms as he collected the blood.

Rage covered Jacob’s eyes as he saw them trying to drain his mate, he always feared that a vampire would come across Edward as he smelled so sweet even to him and now his worse fears are happening before his eyes. 

Growling Jacob charged at the vampire before he could make another cut on his mate’s chest, the vampire holding Edward let him fall to the ground as she moved to help he mate only for Sam to take her down, once both Vampire’s had be destroyed Jacob shifted and ran to his mate not caring that he was naked, carefully he placed his mates head on his lap and smiled down at his sadly.

“I knew… you would… come” Edward whispered.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t have come sooner.” Jacob said as tears ran down his face.

“Jacob we need to get out of here, the place is on fire and Charlie will be here soon.” Sam informed them as the sounds of sirens reached them, they couldn’t have the police find the Masen’s the way there were, or the huge whole in the back of the house.

Carefully Jacob picked up his mate comforting his when he screamed out in pain and walked as quickly as he could to the forest. With each step Jacob could hear his mate’s heart slow down and in that moment he made his decision.

“Sam take him while I shift.” Jacob said as he carefully placed Edward in Sam’s arms and shifted into his wolf form.

“What are you going to do Jacob?” Sam asked as he placed a now unconscious Edward on to Jacob’s back.

Jacob turned his head and gave his beta a look that said _what do you think_ before running as fast as he could to when the Cullen’s lived.

When the Cullen home came into view Jacob changed and carried Edward the rest of the way before banging on the door.

A Startled Esme opened the door before calling for Carlisle, in moments the vampire was next to her.

“Save him.” Jacob asked holding Edward out towards Carlisle.

“Jacob…” Carlisle started.

“I give you my word, my permission, whatever you need just save him.” Jacob yelled.

Carlisle slowly took the boy into his arms, his family had gotten to know Edward, he felt like family to them but Alice could never see what would happen as Edward always had Jacob’s scent on him, shielding him from her visions.

“You’re asking me to change him.” Carlisle asked a quick look at Edward and he could tell that it was the only way to save the young man.

“Please I can’t lose him. He’s my world I need him.” Jacob begged.

Carlisle’s eyes moved to Esme and he nodded understanding the young wolf’s wish to do everything he could to save the life of his mate.

“I’ll turn him.” Carlisle promised and took Edward upstairs to get the young man more comfortable.

“I want to stay with him.” Jacob said as he followed Carlisle.

“You may but I must warn you it’s not going to be pretty.” Carlisle warned him.

“I don’t care; I’m not leaving his side.” Jacob replied as he took on of Edward’s cold hands in his.

Carlisle nodded and bites down of Edward’s neck before moved on and biting Edward’s wrists. “The more venom the quicker the change is.” Carlisle informed him.

The moment the venom entered Edward’s heart he started to scream, Carlisle watched as Jacob comforted his mate and how Edward seemed to calm at the touch of his mate, as the days passed Jasper noticed that Edward was more calmer when Jacob was around, somehow he could scents his mate was near, but when Jacob had to leave to inform his pack and family want was happening Edward seemed to feel the pain of the transformation and would scream on and off till he felt Jacob’s warm hand in his.

The elders didn’t like what Jacob had done but they understood and was grateful Carlisle had agreed as they did not wish to lose Jacob, the elders agreed that Edward should stay with the Cullen’s while he gained control and then he was welcome to come to La Push and be with his mate, Carlisle agreed to their terms and even offered Jacob a room in his home so he could stay with his mate.

Carlisle’s family didn’t like having a wolf in the house but they know Edward would feel safer if he had his mate with him.

When three days had passed Jacob held Edward’s hand as his mate’s heart finally stopped beating.

“Could you keep it down please?” Edward moaned as he looked over at Jacob.

“Baby I haven’t said anything.”  Jacob replied smiling, he didn’t care that Edward’s emerald Eyes were not red, to him he could always see Edward’s pretty green yes.

“Yes you are I can hear.” Edward looked up at Jacob and smiled. “I feel different.”

“Baby, that’s because you’re a vampire now. When we got to your home you were close to death and I asked Carlisle to turn you. Selfish I know but I can’t live without you.” Jacob informed him.

“Not selfish, I would have done the same. I love you Jacob.” Edward leaned forward and kissed him.

“I love you Edward.” Jacob smiled and deepens the kiss.

During Edward’s first hunt they claimed each other, Carlisle was surprised that Edward was able to control himself from biting Jacob, when he asked about it Edward simply told him that he had no wish to bit Jacob, to hurt him, he also explained that in their relationship Edward was the one that submitted and couldn’t mark his mate no matter how hard he tried.

As the weeks turned into Months the Cullen’s and The wolf pack grow closer until they were working as one, the wolves were surprised at Edward’s control seeing as he was only months old, but they soon learned that having a wolf as his mate meant that he could never harm a human only help to save them.

Edward mourned the loss of his parents but was gratefully for Carlisle and Esme, and Billy for stepping in and filling that gap in his heart.

Edward and Jacob became an unstoppable team when it came to protecting Forks and La Push, with Jasper’s help the wolves learned how to take out a new-born and trained on how to destroy any vampire that dared to enter their shared territory.

The years when on Edward and Jacob got married and moved into their own home in La Push where they adopted two little girls who parents had been killed by Vampire’s and Edward surprised his husband when he informed him that he was pregnant, when Jacob asked how Edward just smiled and said it’s all part of the imprint and nine months later Jacob was the proud father of a beautiful baby boy that had Edward’s green eyes and his nose. 

“What are you thinking about?” Edward asked on night as they laid on the ground looking up at the stars.

“How much my life has changed, and how wonderful it has become.” Jacob smiled and placed his hand over Edward’s stomach where a small bump hides under his cloths.

“The girls are looking forward to having another baby sidling.” Edward smiled as he rested his head on Jacob’s chest.

“I know, Anthony can babble about nothing else, I still can’t believe he’s two.” Jacob laughed, he loved his little boy.

“I love you Jacob so much, thank you for saving me.” Edward lifted his head up and kissed Jacob softly on the lips before pulling away as their baby kicked.

“I thought I would lose you that day, You don’t know how grateful I will be to Carlisle. I love you Edward Always.” Jacob pulled Edward closer and kissed his husband.

THE END


End file.
